


Fabrication

by enkaychi



Series: Ideas most likely abandoned [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, M/M, Multi, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkaychi/pseuds/enkaychi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabricant. Artificial human. Designed and manufactured for servitude. Yoochun is Fabricant. Or so he believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabrication

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a little bit Continuum, a little bit Cloud Atlas, and a little bit Star Trek.

Yoochun’s earliest memory is of being suspended in what he now knows is an engineered form of embryotic fluid. He learns that this is also the earliest memory of most humans. He also learns that this does not mean he is the same as them.  
  
Yoochun is Fabricant and Fabricant is not Human.  
  
The Fabricant is designed, not conceived. The Fabricant is engineered, not born. The Fabricant does not grow, the Fabricant is grown.  
  
This is the First Catechism: The Fabricant is not Human. The Fabricant is lesser. The Fabricant is treated as such.  
  
Yet at the same time, the Fabricant is not Android. The Fabricant is flesh and blood, not synthflesh and metal. The Fabricant has thought independent of it’s programming. The Fabricant has dreams. The Fabricant feels.  
  
This is the Second Catechism: The Fabricant is not Android. The Fabricant is greater. The Fabricant is treated as such.  
  
These are the first two lessons learned by fabricants.  
  
When a fabricant wakes, it’s medical tank is drained. The fabricant has spent five years in a glass tube being grown. For these five years inside the tank the fabricant is Pre-Fabricant.  
  
After draining, the top of the tank is removed and the fabricant is lifted from the tank by metal arms that wrap around is arms, legs and torso. The fabricant is placed in line behind others of its kind. The metal arms remove themselves from the fabricant. The fabricant is shuffled into a room. The fabricant is disinfected. The fabricant is showered with water. The fabricant is blown dry with air. The fabricant is shuffled to the next room. The fabricant is clothed, plain white pants to cover its legs, plain white shirt to cover its chest, plain white slippers to cover it’s feet. The fabricant is shuffled to another room. The fabricant is placed in a pod. The fabricant feels pain at the base of its head. The fabricant has been implanted with an identification chip. The fabricant is removed from the pod. The fabricant is shuffled to the next room. The fabricant is placed in another pod, bigger than the last, separated into three compartments, enough space to move around in. The fabricant will remain in this pod for the next year.  
  
The fabricant will eventually be taught history, social etiquette, mathematics, obedience, politics and all other subjects necessary for the fabricant to serve it’s purpose. The fabricant may be sent to the mines. The fabricant may be sent to clean homes. The fabricant may be sent to serve its master’s pleasure. Whatever its purpose, the fabricant will be taught all it needs to know.  
  
The fabricant will learn to function as a human. The fabricant will learn to interpret it’s thoughts and feelings. The fabricant will learn to be autonomous. The fabricant will be as a human, though it will never be Human.  
  
But the first day in the learning pod, regardless of the fabricant’s eventual purpose, the fabricant is taught this: You are Fabricant. Fabricant is not Human. Fabricant is lesser. Fabricant is treated as such. Fabricant is not Android. Fabricant is greater. Fabricant is treated as such.  
  
So begins the fabricant’s life. Removed from the tank, clothed, implanted, the fabricant is Fabricant.  
  
Yoochun is Fabricant.  
  
-  
  
Auction.  
  
All fabricants leave the Facility by way of the Auction. The Auction process is different for each class of fabricant, but it is a process all fabricants must go through before entering the Outside World.  
  
For laborers, set to work the mines or build humanity’s great works, the Auction functions much like a market place. The fabricants in their white Facility clothing are placed outside on a stage and a crowd yells bids to the auctioneer until the highest price is declared. The fabricant is sold. The fabricant is bought. The fabricant leaves the stage and is taken to be branded. The fabricant will most likely end up with the brand mark of a Corporation, one of hundreds of thousands of workers. To be laborer is a fabricant’s worst fate. The fabricant is a slave, controlled by a regimented system of punishment, like an unruly animal.  
  
For domestics, set to work in the offices and homes of humans, the Auction functions much the way it does in a gallery. The fabricant’s skills are presented, humans observe and critique and negotiate with the auctioneer to reach an agreeable price. The fabricant is sold. The fabricant is bought. The fabricant leaves with it’s new master to be labeled with the mark of its master’s House. To be domestic is a fabricant’s desired fate. The fabricant is a worker, controlled by a system of reward and punishment, much the way most humans live.  
  
For Pets, set to work towards whatever pleasure their human desires, the Auction is shrouded in secret. The fabricant is bought. The fabricant is sold. The fabricant is delivered from the Facility to its new master’s home. The fabricant does not know its new master until it reaches its master’s home. Nor does the master know the fabricant. The fabricant will not be branded. The fabricant will not be labeled. The fabricant will be as close to Human as is possible. Or so the fabricant is told. To be Pet is…  
  
Fate uncertain.  
  
Yoochun is Pet.  
  
-  
  
Yoochun’s first glimpse of his new home is through tinted glass and over the top of an adamant gate.  
  
It is large.  
  
It is green.  
  
It speaks of wealth.  
  
This is not a surprise to Yoochun. Pets, he has learned, are rare. Only one designated per fabricant batch. Only fifty-two fabricant batches per year. In a territory of tens of billions of humans and fabricants, fifty-two is near zero. The money required to obtain a Pet is substantial to the say the least. He expected his new family to be wealthy.  
  
But the spaciousness of this compound speaks to a wealth that is more rare than he is. Even among the wealthy, land is a premium, most of the Free Lands in the world owned and controlled by each territory’s respective government, the Corporate Congress, the corporation ruled governing body of the territory. Family owned land of the size Yoochun is seeing is a luxury reserved for executives of the Corporate Congress, members of the founding Houses.  
  
Yoochun turns his head in every direction as the hover car drives through the gate. Buildings on every side. Gardens on every side. He will need a map or he will get lost the first time he sets foot outside on his own. But it is beautiful.  
  
The car stops in front of what Yoochun assumes to be the main house. He reaches for the door handle, but the car door is opened before he can touch it.  
  
He peers outside curiously. There is man standing next to his door, dressed in a black suit, bent at the waist, no mark on his neck. He is not domestic. He is a human doing a domestic’s work. It is not shameful, merely uncommon.  
  
Yoochun grips the sides of the hover car where the door had lifted and pulls himself out of the car. He has barely straightened when he is pulled into an embrace.  
  
He does not move. Arms hanging loosely at his sides, Yoochun lets himself be hugged. It is the first time he has ever experienced the action. The feeling is not strange.  
  
The man pulls away, leaving his hands resting on Yoochun’s shoulders, and Yoochun finds himself staring at pale skin, large eyes, black hair cropped to just below the ears, and a pink mouth formed by full lips. This is the convention of what is beautiful, Yoochun agrees with it.  
  
The man’s eyes twinkle and his mouth smiles. “Hello.”  
  
Yoochun breathes. “Hello.”  
  
The man squeezes his shoulders. “What’s your name?” the man asks.  
  
“Yoochun,” he responds simply.  
  
The man leans forward and presses his mouth against Yoochun’s. The lips are soft and moist, neither wet nor dry. It is pleasant. Yoochun spares a quick glance for the man still bowed next to the car. The suited man does not look up. It is not his place to notice such things.Yoochun returns the kiss, pressing back lightly.  
  
The man pulls back, smiling widely. “Welcome home, Yoochun. I’m Jaejoong,” the man says. “Jung Jaejoong.”  
  
Jung.  
  
Yoochun learned about the founding Houses of the Corporate Congress during the time he spent in his learning pod. The House of Jung is among the most prominent of these Houses. Jung Energy is the sole supplier of energy in the territory of New Unified Asia. The family’s position in the Corporate Congress is resolute. This is Yoochun’s new family. He will be Yoochun of the House of Jung.  
  
Yoochun is fate uncertain.


End file.
